20 years later
by Jabrax13
Summary: Ten years after their disbanding, the world famous Straw Hat Pirates decide to have a reunion and catch up on what's been happening in each one of their lives since they last saw each other. See how much each crew member has changed since they separated, and how much their lives have changed since One Piece. ZoRo, and some LuHa, SaNa.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE (wish I did though)**

On the island of Amazon Lily, the amazons were running around busily trying to prepare for the upcoming party. It was going to be a party to celebrate the twenty year anniversary of when the Straw Hat Pirates discovered the One Piece. While they were setting everything up, a certain straw hat wearing man was sitting on top of the highest peak that he could find, excitedly waiting for something to appear on the horizon. 'Oh man sixteen years' he thought, with a wide grin that would've been impossible for any normal person to manage. "I can't believe it has been sixteen years since we split up. I can't wait to see what everyone will look like."

"I'm sure everyone will look pretty much the same papa" said a fourteen year old girl.

The man groaned, "But how are you supposed to know? You've never even seen them before."

The girl puffed up her cheeks in a cute pout and was about to say something back when a woman spoke up. "She was only trying to relax you Luffy-kun" said the woman.

Luffy did a backwards roll and stood up with his trademark grin forming on his face. "Yeah you're right Hancock," he stated and walked over to the girl. "Besides I like countering her, she looks like a puffer fish when she does that." Luffy laughed and ruffled his hand through the girl's hair; which caused her to pout even more and swat his hand away.

"Mama tell papa to not mess up my hair, you just finished brushing it" the girl whined to her mother. When Hancock didn't answer the two looked over at her and found her crouched down, blushing, with her hands on her cheeks.

'Oh Luffy-kun, even though we've been married for fifteen years; when you say my name right I still can't get over it' thought the Amazon and Pirate Queen frantically.

Luffy laughed again, and then looked off at the ocean. 'Seriously, I wonder how different everyone will be' he thought with a grin that quickly turned into an irritated scowl. "Ugh, where are they!" yelled the Pirate King; which startled his wife and daughter, but then he saw a ship appear. "Yosh, they're here, let's go" he stated, and grabbed the two girls, before he jumped off of the mountain.

Neither girl screamed as they were used to this, but Hancock was back in her dream state from being held by Luffy as they fell. 'Awesome, they're here, they're here, they're here' thought the young girl. Her name was Monkey D. Yuffy; named after her father who wanted to name her Luffy II or Luffy Jr, but since she was a girl he simply decided to change the first letter and not go through the trouble of thinking up a new name. Yuffy had her mother's looks and royal like demeanor, but her over all personality was like her father's. 'I'll finally get to see them. I can't wait' she thought, forgetting her 'princess' training on how to act around others.

She and her father had been waiting for this day almost sleeplessly, because today was the sixteen year anniversary of when the world famous Straw Hat Pirates separated, only four years after they'd found the One Piece. She heard about her papa's nakama from him and honestly couldn't wait to meet them. When the girl came out of her thoughts, she saw that they were already at the docks and that the Kuja pirates' ship had already arrived. Luffy had sent this ship to pick up some of his friends.

Three people stepped out of it and one of them yelled. "Attention ladies, the legendary adventurer, Captain Usopp has arrived to grace you with his presence, but I'm afraid that none of you can marry me; however, because I already am."

"And I am the great Captain Aesop, son of the mythic Captain Usopp, and unfortunately for you. I currently have a girl friend" exclaimed the middle figure of the three.

The figure on the right laughed softly, "Do you two have to declare that every time we arrive at an island?" asked a woman with pale blonde hair.

"Of course" answered the man, who had a long nose, black shoulder length hair (Yasopp's hair), and wore what looked like some kind of an adventurer's outfit. "If I didn't say that then women wouldn't know that I was taken and try to jump me."

"Me too" declared a fifteen year old boy, who looked like an exact copy of the taller man, except with pale blonde hair. "If I didn't say that, then girls wouldn't know I'm in a relationship already.

The woman, who was dressed in a simple yellow sun dress, gave a soft laugh again and then sighed. "What will I ever do with the two of you?"

"Oi Usopp, Kaya, how've you guys been" shouted Luffy.

"Luffy, it's good to see you." Usopp yelled back.

"You too, have you seen anyone else yet?" asked Luffy loudly.

"I saw a few ships in the distance, so the others should be here soon. By the way, this is my son Aesop" Usopp yelled back.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Pirate King. Is it true that my dad fought you in a one on one fight for your title and beat you, but let you keep it out of respect" asked the Aesop.

"No, your dad's a liar" yelled Luffy, without even a second's hesitation.

"I knew it! Dad what did mom tell you about lying to me?" lectured Aesop.

Kaya laughed and patted her son on the shoulder, "Don't worry it doesn't get much worse."

"KAYA" whined Usopp.

"Would you three shut the hell up; I could hear you from miles away" yelled an angry sounding female voice. Everyone turned to see a woman with long orange hair that had slight grey streaks going through it, wearing a business suit that was opened midway to reveal the top of her chest and glasses. Behind her was a blonde man, who had a bang covering his right eye, a curly eye brow, wearing a tuxedo and smoking. Next to him was a fifteen year old girl, who had long orange hair with a bang covering her left eye, but no curly eyebrow, and was also wearing an opened business suit.

"Oi Nami, Sanji, what's up?" yelled Luffy, waving like a maniac to them.

"Luffy what did I just say? Shut the hell up" roared Nami.

Hancock and Yuffy instantly sprang up from recovering from Luffy's stunt and yelled back. "Shut up you banshee, don't go insulting your captain like that!"

Nami was about to yell back, when Sanji sprang towards the Amazons. "Oh goddess-chwans, the breathtaking beauty of you two are incomparable" they swooned.

But then he was sent flying in the ground by the older, angry, orange haired woman. "I'm your wife ass hole" she screamed. "I'm the best looking thing that you'll ever see." Eventually Nami calmed down and said, "It is good to see you guys though. This is our daughter Bellamere, but we call her Bella or Bell for short."

"Oh Nami, you're so pretty when you're angry" the injured men claimed.

"Your damn right I am" stated Nami.

They then heard someone giggle, and turned to see Robin. She, surprisingly enough, looked only slightly older than when they last saw her. Unlike Nami, she didn't seem to have a single grey hair in her long raven colored hair. Even though she was fifty-one years old, the archeologist didn't seem have a single wrinkle or sign of her actual age. "It's nice to see that some things haven't changed" she said with her polite smile.

"For you maybe, but I know that by the end of today; I'm going to have a headache" stated Zoro, who was walking right next to Robin. He seemed even fitter, broader, rugged, and more experienced than the last time they'd seen him; which they all thought was impossible, with slight grey streaks going through his slicked back green hair. Behind him was a seventeen girl who had long green hair that was covered in a familiar dark green bandana, blue eyes, and a well defined nose, she also had three swords strapped to her waist, and a covered pack on her back.

"Robin, Zoro, how have you two been?" asked Luffy.

"We've been fine Luffy. Oi, you guys can leave now" the swordsman yelled up to the ship that they'd arrived in.

"S-sure boss" stuttered a beaten up pirate captain, and his ship started to sail away quickly.

"Thank you for the ride pirate-san" called Robin.

"Who was that?" asked Nami.

"A challenger of Zoro's" explained Robin. "When he lost, we asked him and his men to offer us a ride here."

"You guys threatened them to give you a lift; didn't you?" asked Nami, with narrowed eyes.

"No" answered both Zoro and Robin, while rolling their eyes innocently, but with smirks.

"Geez, you two are still demons" said a shivering Usopp, who got a nod of agreement from everyone else.

"Thanks/Thank you" the two 'demon' crew mates said at the same time.

"Scary" yelled Usopp and Aesop; while Kaya and Luffy just laughed.

"Robin-chwan, you're as beautiful as ever!" yelled Sanji, as he flew through the air towards her.

"Oi, eyes off of my wife/mom curly brow" roared both Zoro and his daughter, as they sent the chef flying into the woods with a kick.

Zoro smirked at his daughter and started laughing. "That's my girl Livy" he stated.

"Livy?" asked Kaya.

"Its short for Olvia" answered Robin, while smiling at how close her husband and daughter were.

"Wait that's Olvia?" asked Nami, and smiled when the archaeologist nodded. "Wow, I can't believe how much she's grown in seventeen years. She looks just like you Robin; aside from the green hair and swords."

"Damn you marimo, for ruining Livy-chan's beauty with your gross moss hair" yelled Sanji. Before he could attempt to attack the swordsman, ten arms sprouted out from his back and twisted him painfully backwards.

"Sanji-san" called Robin, with a sickly sweet smile. "I happen to quite enjoy my husband's hair color. So I would **highly** suggest that you **not** insult it in any way around me. Unless of course, you have trained yourself to cook with a broken spine; do you understand?"

Everyone except for Luffy and Zoro got a shiver up their spines at the archaeologist's merciless tone. Sanji couldn't speak as Robin had proceeded to bend him even further backwards at certain words and simply nodded. "Good" she stated and released her hold on the cook, with a true smile now. Zoro then wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled Robin into a passionate kiss.

"It's stuff like that that made me fall in love with you in the first place" stated Zoro smiling; while he looked into his wife's piercing blue eyes. Robin smiled back and was about to kiss him again when someone spoke up.

"Aww, come on guys" whined Olvia. "I'm glad that after twenty years of being married that you two still love each other, but do you seriously have to express it all the time?"

"Yohohoho, it seems that some things never change" sung Brook, who just arrived on Laboon.

"Oi Brook, Laboon, how have you guys been?" yelled Luffy.

Laboon answered the Pirate King with a happy whale sound. Brook jumped off and turned back towards his friend. "Thank you for the ride my friend. I will see you back home" called the skeleton, and with another happy sound, the whale descended beneath the water.

"Yosh, now all we have to wait for is." Luffy started to say, but was cut off when a familiar ship came flying down into the harbor.

"Hi everyone, sorry we're late" yelled Chopper from aboard the Thousand Sunny.

"We're not late, we made super time" claimed Franky, doing his signature pose. The reindeer was no longer small and was now the size of an average deer, but still had his high pitched voice. Franky had large streaks of grey through his blue hair, and was wearing a black leather jacket that said Tom's Workers on the back in big gold letters. He was still wearing his speedo; however, much to the annoyance of most of the people there.

"Hey Chopper, Franky, Sunny, how've you guys been?" asked Luffy.

"Oi wait a second, that's the infamous Thousand Sunny? It looks kinda childish to be the feared King of Pirate's ship, if you ask me" scoffed Olvia.

"Oi, your mother and I were married on that ship; not to mention that you were born on it too. So show it some respect Livy" ordered Zoro.

"Yeah alright" said Olvia lazily, then pulled out a book that she'd brought with her and started reading.

"Wow, she's so like them" stated Usopp to Nami, who got a nod from the others.

"Yeah and come to think of it; Olvia is probably the perfect combination of brains and brawn with Zoro and Robin as her parents" stated Nami, and the others nodded again.

"Yosh, now that everyone's here, let's party. Come on Hancock, Yuffy, let's go" shouted Luffy, and he was about to grab the two and catapult to where the party was going to be, but was stopped when someone kicked him in the face.

"No way papa" exclaimed Yuffy. "There is no way in hell that you're going to send me flying again."

"Ok then" stated Luffy, who then grabbed Hancock and launched himself into the Amazon city.

"Oh, so you must be Luffy's daughter right?" asked Franky, who just arrived on shore.

Yuffy smiled a familiar toothy grin; "Yup, I'm Monkey D. Yuffy. It's awesome to finally meet you guys." Before anyone could respond, the young girl groaned. "Ah damn it; my idiot papa took off before he told you where the party was gonna be. I guess that means that you'll just have to follow me. Besides, I've got a ton of questions that I wanna ask you guys." She stated and began walking towards the town; while asking questions to everyone along the way.

**I've had this idea for a while now, but didn't know if I'd be able to. So please, tell me what you guys think. Also, I just did the pairings off of which ones made the most sense to me, (I don't have anything against L x N, so don't worry). Anyways, please review or pm me people and tell me what you think. Thx for reading and cya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own One Piece**

The moment the group arrived at the city's main square was, where the party was being held, the guys were almost instantly jumped by a group of amazons. "Aww, these guys don't have stretchy skin" whine one of the Amazons.

"Yeah, these two don't have any skin at all" exclaimed another one, who was looking at Franky and Brook.

"Ooh, this one has really soft fur" stated one, who was started petting Chopper's coat.

"Mmmm, and even though this one doesn't have any extra skin he's got such large muscles" purred an amazon, who started to feel up Zoro.

"Yeah and his chest is nice and broad" stated a second one near Zoro, who was trying to control his temper.

"He's got a nice ass too" claimed a third, as she was about to grab it. The swordsman was about to lose it, when the girls that were surrounding him were restrained painfully by some hands.

"H-hey, what's happening?" asked one of the female warriors. They then saw Robin walk over to Zoro with another malicious smile, looped her left arm through his right, and laid her head on his shoulder, before she spoke.

"Ladies, as much as I appreciate that fact that you find **my** swordsman as attractive as I do. I would **highly** advise you to **not** touch him" she said, in a sickly sweet voice that sent a shiver up everyone's spine. An arm then appeared on her swordsman's back, and grabbed **her** property, "Or his ass."

Zoro lightly blushed, but then smirked slyly at his also smirking wife. The two then turned and walked towards the table that Luffy and Boa were sitting at; who had been watching the whole thing. The amazons immediately went back to work, leaving the gawking crew, their kids, and an embarrassed Olvia. "Wow, I never knew that Robin could be so forward" stated Nami, who was still surprised.

"It's like I said they do that sort of thing all the time and as much as I'm happy that they're still attracted to each other. It's super embarrassing, and they can be a little to attracted to each other sometimes" mumbled Olvia, still a little embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" asked Bell.

"Well," Olvia took the covered pack that she'd been carrying and placed it on the ground. She then, lifted up the cover to reveal that it wasn't a backpack, but a baby carrier, that had straps on the back. On the carrier was a sleeping one year old, who had the same green hair and familiar nose as the green haired girl, but looked like Zoro. "Let's just say that there are _many_ times when he could've happened."

Everyone's shock, that had almost disappeared, instantly returned when the baby was revealed, but increased at what his sister had said. "Livy, what the hell?" yelled Zoro, who had almost reached the table when he heard her, but turned around with Robin and started to quickly walked back.

"Roronoa Olvia, that was highly inappropriate and inconsiderable of you" lectured Robin authoritatively, but was lightly blushing at what her daughter had just told her friends.

"Hey, I'm the one that you guys have run errands or go on training exercises, whenever you guys get _in the mood_; which happens _a lot_." complained Olvia. Arms then sprouted out of her shoulders and clamped onto the young swordswoman's mouth.

"That's enough out of you Livy" exclaimed a blushing and pissed Zoro, as he started dragging a struggling Olvia with him towards the table. A now, visibly red faced Nico Robin, grabbed her sleeping baby's carrier and followed her husband, avoiding the eyes of the others.

The rest followed and sat down at the large table that had a feast on it, but no one could take their eyes off of the 'intimate' couple and their smirking daughter, until Luffy spoke up.

"Yosh, everyone's here, now let's eat" yelled the pirate king, as he and Yuffy dived right into the buffet. Although Yuffy didn't have her papa's stretching arms or speed, she was still eating around the same amount as him. Everyone else just filled their plates and started to eat normally; while guarding their food from the two Monkeys at the end of the table. "So Robin, other than _keeping each other company,_ what have you two been doing?" asked Nami.

Robin ignored the orange haired woman's comment, and answered calmly. "After we left; Zoro, Olvia, and I settled on a Revolutionary Island, that I had learned about when I worked with them. With their influence and Zoro's title of the World's Greatest Swordsman, the government has been too hesitant to try and eliminate me. So we have been able to live happily over the years. Zoro trains some revolutionaries and aspiring swordsman in his dojo, and also battles against any challengers that he gets; while I opened a class to anyone who wants to learn archaeology. You'd be surprised at how many people are actually interested in history and poneglyphs. In fact, I had to open up three more classes in order to teach them all and most of my students are just regular people, who were too afraid of the government to actually pursue it" finished the raven haired woman with a slight smile on her face.

"That's great Robin" cheered Nami, over joyed that her best friend was finally safe, respected, and loved. She then glanced over to Zoro, who was feeding his now awake infant, with a smile on his face. "Wow, I never would've guessed that Zoro would be such a good father."

Robin giggled, "Oh you'd be surprised. Actually, twenty-three years ago when we were at Water 7, Zoro"

"Robin, don't you dare" threatened the swordsman with a glare at his wife.

Robin just gave a caring, yet teasing smile towards him. "Relax Zoro; now that you have kids of your own, It's nothing to be embarrassed about. When we were at Water 7, after the Enies Lobby incident, I found Zoro caring for three small, chubby babies."

All of the green haired man's nakama stopped eating when they heard this and stared at the swordsman in disbelief, but then burst out laughing. "O-oh man, that's rich" laughed Sanji.

"I-I c-can't believe th-that" cried Nami, holding her sides. "Roronoa Zoro, first mate of the Pirate King, the feared Demon Hunter and World's Greatest Swordsman, was a babysitter."

Zoro looked ready to burst, when Robin leaned over to him kissed him gently. "You know; I wasn't lying when I said that it suited you. You really do make a great father" she whispered to him, and gripped his hand. The swordsman seemed to calm down considerably at this and went back to feeding his child.

"So Robin, what's his name?" asked Chopper, once everyone had calmed down.

"Saul" answered the raven haired woman.

"Saul, isn't that the name of the giant you met as a kid?" asked Usopp.

Robin nodded; "Yes, when we decided to have another child, I wanted to name the baby after Zoro's childhood friend as a thank you to him for naming our first after my mother. At first he was against it, but I was persistent. Eventually we came to an agreement; If the child was a girl then we would name her Kuina, but if it was a boy then we would name him after the other person who changed my life as a child."

"Well, at least both sides had a good result" stated Nami.

Robin nodded at this with a smile, "So what did you and Sanji-san do after our separation?" she asked her orange haired best friend.

"After we left, Sanji opened his own restaurant with the All Blue as his supply source and I became his financial expert. We've made a tone of money off of it and serve anyone with enough to afford it. Eventually, I agreed to go on one date with him and it was actually extremely nice, so we started dating for a few months before he proposed and Bell was born"

"Hey Yuffy, would you like to try some of these special appetizers that I made?" asked a grinning Bell.

"Sure" said Yuffy, with a grin that matched her papa's.

"That'll be twenty thousand belli then" stated Bell.

"WHAT" yelled Yuffy, "but I'm the daughter of your parents' captain."

"So, you're eating food cooked by someone who was trained personally by the world's best chef" said the orange haired girl.

"Cut her some slack you stingy brat; this is a party" yelled Olvia.

"What the hell did you just call me you moss head?" yelled Bell.

"Shut up, you orange haired witch" argued Olvia, standing up with her hands on the table.

"You wanna go marimo?" roared Bell, standing on the table. "My dad taught me his fighting style, so I know how to kick your ass."

Olvia mirrored her opponent, drawing two of her swords. "So did mine, so let's go baka-cook."

The girls' fathers sprang up and restrained their daughters, pulling them off of the table. "Calm down Livy, there's no point in fighting right now" said Zoro.

"He's right; we're here to see our nakama. Not for you to beat up marimo's daughter" stated Sanji.

"What the hell did you just say curly brow?" yelled Zoro. "My daughter would easily kick your daughter's ass with her using that shitty kicking style of yours."

Now Sanji was up on the table, "What are you calling a shitty kicking style moss ball? I could kick your ass right here with it, you bastard."

"You wanna go ero-cook?" asked Zoro, who was about to meet his rival up on the table when his wife stopped him.

"Calm down Zoro, we came to see our nakama not for you to fight. Now please just sit back down and eat with me" calmed Robin, and amazingly enough her husband instantly calmed down.

Everyone looked at the swordsman, surprised at how much of an effect Robin had over him. When he sat down, Zoro saw that his food had been stepped on and knocked off of the table. The green haired man seemed depressed until a fork with some food on it, appeared in front of his face. The utensil was being held by his wife, "Here Zoro, you can share with me." Zoro gave her a slight smirk and let his wife feed him.

Everyone was shocked speechless again by this 'cute' display of affection that was coming from their two 'deadliest' nakama; while Olvia was trying not to notice them. "So anyway; how have you been Chopper-san?" Robin asked, ignoring her friends' reactions.

The reindeer snapped out of his trance, "Oh, I've been fine Robin. Since I left; I've been traveling the world, discovering new kinds of diseases and cures. So I'm actually getting close to achieving my dream" answered Chopper.

"That's awesome Chopper" praised Usopp, "I went back to my home village and married Kaya, but I've gone on a ton more great adventures. You wanna here them?"

"Sure" exclaimed Chopper.

"Usopp tell him your lies later" ordered Luffy. "I wanna hear what Franky's done since he left."

Usopp looked depressed at everyone's laughter at their captain's statement, Aesop was trying to hide so that he wouldn't be associated with his lair father, even though he was a liar to, and Kaya laughed softly; while patting her husband's back. "I went back to Water 7; where Iceburg and I renamed his company to Tom's Workers, and since then we've become a Super ship company" explained Franky. "What about you Brook?"

"I've been fine Franky-san. I went to reverse mountain and reunited with Laboon, and then I started up my Soul King career with him as my mobile stage. Seeing my mass of loyal fans, who waited for my return at that first concert made my heart become warm like a volcano. Oh wait; I don't have a heart, Skull Joke! Yohohoho" laughed the skeleton. Everyone else laughed too until all eyes were on the Pirate King.

"So what about you Luffy?" asked Zoro, as he and Robin had finished off the last of their meal.

"I've been here" stated Luffy simply, and everyone (except for Robin, who sweat dropped) face planted.

"Tell us in more detail you idiot" yelled his nakama.

Luffy stopped to think for a minute, "Well I went back to my village, but it got boring so I decided to revisit all of the places that we went to on our adventures. Eventually, I came here and the girls convinced me to stay and I ended up marrying Hancock." His former nakama smiled at their captain's plan about revisiting their old friends; he always able to make up the best ways to have a good time.

**I know that this fic is supposed to be about the entire Strawhat Crew, but Zoro and Robin are my favorite pairing and the easiest to write about for me. Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter because I only have about one or two left of this fic. So please review people, I really appreciate it and it will get the chapters out faster, and thank you to those of you who have been reviewing. Thx for reading and cya next time.**


End file.
